


Kiss & Make Up

by wernythepoohx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Romance, F/M, JinJi, Light Angst, Romance, an extremely original title i'm sorry, i am whipped for this ship!!, kiss & make up is a bop, literally just mentioned, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wernythepoohx/pseuds/wernythepoohx
Summary: "So tell me, can we work this whole thing out?"It's very easy to become attached to someone, yet it is much harder to become unattached. Sometimes, it might be easiest for everyone if they just stayed together, don't you think?





	Kiss & Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just based off Dua Lipa and Blackpink's collab, 'Kiss and Make Up'. Please listen to it if you haven't already!

**September 30, 2018** : “I think this is a great opportunity for you girls. It will be a rush because this was brought up quite last minute, but collaborations between Western artists and Korean artists have been far and few, and seeing as one of the big names of Western pop has personally asked you four to work on a song with her, it would be a shame to let this pass by.”

Jennie, Rose and Lisa all nod in assent. It’s like their manager said, it’s a good opportunity for them, especially since they currently have fewer schedules than they usually would. The manager smiles back, turning towards the last member.

“Jisoo, what do you think?”

 

She looks from the potted plant that has caught her attention for the past minute (‘ _if manager-nim leaves the plant in that corner of his room, how will it get any sun?_ ’).

“Uh yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” she mutters back. The manager pauses for a second, debating whether or not to bring up Jisoo’s lack of attention, but he decides to let the moment go and he claps his hands together before explaining the details of the collaboration.

 

Unfortunately, all attention on the manager is lost, as the three other girls share a glance with one another.  _ ‘We need to do something about Jisoo. It’s been a month now.’ _

 

Jisoo has gone back to staring at inanimate objects: this time, wondering whether or not the stack of papers on their manager’s desk could be aligned more neatly, ‘why doesn’t he clear it?’, ‘why doesn’t he get his personal assistant to file them?’, and she thinks of someone that would have said the same thing, being the perfectionist that he is. And now her thoughts dwell on the one person she has been trying so hard not to remember.

 

It’s hard not to associate Park Jinyoung with everything good in the world. His seriousness, yet his witty charm is enough to win over even the coldest of hearts. Not to mention how his eyes scrunch up and his apple cheeks form his signature laugh, which also sounds refreshing and carefree, if a laugh can even be described as such. Park Jinyoung is also probably the first guy that Jisoo has been this attached to. After all, how could she not get attached? He always knows how to make her feel better after a particularly tough day, a rough hosting session, but most importantly he makes her feel appreciated.

 

But then, she supposes, that is all in the past.

 

They first met in December. It was a Friday afternoon, and she was ready to get this meeting out of the way, so she could go back to the dorm to see her girls for their scheduled hang out consisting of a movie, snacks, and just all around wholesome cuddles. Don’t get her wrong, Jisoo was honoured to be chosen as one of the new hosts for Inkigayo, but her week had been exceptionally long, with photoshoots upon photoshoots that her bloodstream was slowly being replaced by caffeine, and all she wanted to do was rest. Shaking herself more awake, she made her way into the meeting room, noting the four figures in the room. Three of them had lanyards around their necks:  _ probably the PD-nims _ , Jisoo thought. She greeted them with a bow, before turning to the final figure.

 

“Annyeonghaseyo, Jinyoung-imnida,” the male bows, then holds his hand out to shake. All of a sudden, the exhaustion she was feeling just seconds before was no longer noticeable, and the only thing she can register is ‘ _ wow, his hand is really soft’. _

“Annyeonghaseyo, Jinyoung-ssi, Jisoo-imnida,” she smiles back. And thus begins their year-long stint.

 

(Over the course of their hosting Inkigayo, one couldn’t help but feeling sorry for Doyoung, seeing as he assumed the third wheel role almost from the word ‘go’.)

 

(Technically, they did keep things professional at the beginning, but you know how it is. The heart always wants what it can’t have.)

 

**June 15, 2017** : the date on which Jisoo and Jinyoung had their first dinner alone. It was also the day that they first held hands without it being scripted for an Inkigayo episode, and the day where Jinyoung gives Jisoo the first of many pecks on her cheek.

 

**August 20, 2018** : the date on which Jinyoung decides that he can’t take any more bad news of other couples gone public and lets Jisoo go. Although an extremely quiet presence on social media, he sees all the harsh comments left on his sunbaes’ profiles and the negative effects on their groups. He knows. Jinyoung  _ knows _ it hurts both him and Jisoo. (She tries to get him to say “April Fools’ Day” or any variants, and pleads with him that she already is happy with him. But he doesn’t, and he insists that Blackpink should be her sole source of happiness, as that is what she has been working towards for so long. He almost falters when seeing her face suddenly become blank as she realises he isn’t kidding, only to be replaced with tears welling up at her eyes. He wants to do something to take all the pain away, but he can’t, because: 1) that would defeat the purpose of him breaking up with her so she wouldn’t get hurt in the future and 2) it would be a hundred times more difficult to let her go if he did. So he just says a quiet “sorry”, and breaks both their hearts in the process.)

 

On this day, Jinyoung figures it won’t hurt her as much as if her career, a result of all her hard work, results in nothing due to people finding out about her association with him. Jinyoung cannot be the cause of Blackpink’s downfall; he will not be the cause of Jisoo not achieving her dream.

 

What Jinyoung doesn’t realise is that Jisoo is the happiest when she’s with him. She’s never found someone quite like her, not even her members. To her, he is comfortable, he is her best friend, and he is one of her treasured sources of stress relief.

What Jinyoung also doesn’t realise is that even with all the fame and fortune, being unhappy deems that all worthless. 

 

( **September 17, 2018** : the date of GOT7’s comeback. Jennie, Rose and Lisa try their hardest to distract Jisoo, but they are unsuccessful when they walk past Jisoo’s room in their dorm and they can hear BamBam’s rap in the second verse, or Youngjae’s killing part in the first chorus. But they have also seen the ‘Lullaby’ music video, and they also know who else kills their part in the second chorus. Someone whose voice floats in the air due to its softness, yet also hits everyone who listens hard with its power.  _ Sweet talk to me babe, it’s magical: sweet lullaby _ . This is the part they hear most often coming from Jisoo’s room.)

 

**September 20, 2018** : the date where their manager proposes a collaboration with Dua Lipa, and also the date one month after their breakup. Not that Jisoo wants to keep track of it.

 

“Ms Dua Lipa has given us her own lyrics she has written for the song, but she wants you to change up the second verse and chorus to make it more Blackpink style.” The manager hands out sheets of paper to each member, and finally Jisoo pays attention to the meeting. However, it is essentially over when the manager tells them to give him their lyrics as soon as possible, so that mixing can begin.

 

On the way back to their dorm, the other three girls talk to each other while Jisoo watches the raindrops on the car merge and run with each other. They all think the same thing: ‘ _ this may be the distraction we need to help Jisoo be happy again.’ _

 

**September 26, 2018** : the date where the four girls submit their combined version of the song. The manager smiles widely and calls Dua, telling her he thinks this might be a hit. She agrees.

 

(In the following three weeks, the girls realise they are slightly mistaken: the song is literally titled ‘Kiss & Make Up’, and that is not what they think Jisoo needs right now. If anything, Jisoo descends a little more into her shell, but the other three girls are amazed at how much soul she’s pouring into the song, or more specifically, into her lines. They don’t know what to do.)

 

**October 19, 2018** : the date the song is released. As predicted, it racks up millions of views in a day, and the girls sense an inkling of the old Jisoo resurfacing before the happenings of August 20, 2018. Jisoo finally cracks a smile that involves her eyes scrunching, and the three girls have never been happier.

 

**November 7, 2018** : the date where more important things happen.

Jinyoung has just wrapped up a meeting with a reputable television series director, interested in him playing the lead role in a new series the production company is creating. He sighs heavily as he gets into the car. Jinyoung has been doing that a lot recently. He sighs as if he carries the world on his shoulders. Essentially he has: being busy with GOT7’s comeback, filming Hard Carry 2, and travelling back and forth between different countries that he has had barely any time to himself to just relax, sit down, and read a book in the comfort of his bed.

 

“Back to the dorms?” the driver asks.

“Yes, thank you.”

As Jinyoung fiddles around on his phone, the driver starts the vehicle and turns on the radio, beginning the journey back to the dorms. As the current song ends, the next song is overlapped, and Jinyoung hears some English words. But then he frowns after a while, because he  _ swears _ he’s listening to some Hangul words now.

“Driver-nim, can you please turn the radio louder?”

 

Jinyoung is not wrong: there _is_ Korean in the song. But he almost chokes when he hears a bit of the second verse.

‘ _ Our broken relationship… _

_ Can’t we try to fix it again _

_ Don’t say a word _

_ There is no end’ _

He can recognise that voice anywhere, one that he tried so hard to avoid for almost two months now. All his hard work is now useless, as he suddenly flashes back to memories that he shared with Jisoo. Jinyoung misses her now more than ever, and the dull ache in his heart sharpens until he is sure that if he was to go to a pharmacy right then and there, they would probably conclude it as heartburn, and recommend a product to help with what they think must be indigestion. Ironically, the pharmacist would not be wrong with concluding heartburn.

 

He strains his ears to listen out for more of her voice, and it is an agonising wait until the bridge where he hears the line ‘ _ whatever it is, I don’t need it; having you is enough’ _ . And Jinyoung realises that he has messed up. All the success from his career in GOT7 and JJ Project will not come close to the absolute joy he felt when he was with Jisoo, and he sweats when he remembers how adamant Jisoo was on that dreadful day, that maybe she  _ was _ happy with him.

 

Jinyoung has been called many things in the past, most of them being adjectives of intelligent. Now he thinks those epithets should be retracted, because in this entire situation; for such a smart man, Jinyoung can sure be stupid.

 

“Mianhae, driver-nim, can you please make a detour before the JYP dorms to Hapjeong-dong?”

“Of course sir, but that’s quite out of the way. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm very sure.”

As the driver switches lanes on the motorway to ensure he drives to Mapo-gu, he asks, “Why the sudden change of mind?”

“I made a mistake recently, and I’m going to fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating writing another part to this, let me know if you want me to??
> 
> PS. stream Lullaby  
> PPS. I love jinji oops


End file.
